User blog:GAim4A/List of existing Game Scripts
This page contains all the game scripts that I know about. For easy search use СTRL + F in your browser. Before I start the list, I would like to introduce you to our colleagues Transcripts Wiki, who collect all possible transcripts for films/games/TV shows/anime. If you don't find something here, try to visit their wiki. __TOC__ WIKIA Alice: Madness Returns Borderlands 2 Tenchu: Stealth Assassins Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (several games?) Ratchet & Clank (2002) Ratchet & Clank Going Commando Ratchet & Clank Up Your Arsenal Ratchet & Clank Size Matters Ratchet & Clank Going Mobile Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell (unfinished I guess) Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow (completed?) Syphon Filter Syphon Filter 2 Syphon Filter 3 Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Syphon Filter: Omega Strain Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Left4Dead Left4Dead 2 Halo 2 Halo 3 Halo 3 ODST Halo: Reach Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 GameFAQs Assassin's Creed by Axel7174 Assassin's Creed by Sarranduin F.E.A.R. by ladytanaka F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate by ladytanaka F.E.A.R. Extraction Point by ladytanaka F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin by ladytanaka F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn by ladytanaka American McGee's Alice by ladytanaka The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim by Shotgunnova Portal by Ayelis Portal 2 by oblivion from aoc (Text Dump) Final Fantasy Tactics by Tbaatar Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions by MostSeriousness Final Fantasy Tactics Advance by GROMABgladius Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift by PatrickSim Dissidia: Final Fantasy by Squall_of_SeeD Dissidia 012: Duodecim Final Fantasy by Squall_of_SeeD Final Fantasy I (ENG+JAP) by x_loto Final Fantasy II by Apathetic Aardvark Final Fantasy II (Playstation) by Agent0042 Final Fantasy IV by MostSeriousness Final Fantasy IV: The After Years by Zxela404 Final Fantasy V Advance by RandyPandy Final Fantasy VI by Karpah Final Fantasy VI Advance by ZFS Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII by SilentTweak Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII by MartinFF7 Final Fantasy VIII by Shotgunnova Final Fantasy IX by Shotgunnova Final Fantasy X by Shotgunnova Final Fantasy XII by piecemealcranky Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings by Cremdogz Uncharted: Drake's Fortune by Robert Carr Uncharted 2: Among Thieves by Robert Carr Uncharted: The Lost Legacy by Snow_Guard (it's mine, I have it on the wiki) Silent Hill by Conquerer Silent Hill 2 by Desta Silent Hill 3 by niai mitch Silent Hill 4: The Room by Genlohim Silent Hill: Shattered Memories by Aviathas Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra by tamashii Xenoblade Chronicles by TheRewster Xenogears (Disc 1) by Sheamon Xenogears (Disc 2) by Sheamon Valkyria Chronicles by bibliomaniac15 Deus Ex by FAQ GOD The Last of Us by Shotgunnova Riviera: The Promised Land by mtkennerly Okami by Mookiethebold Conker: Live & Reloaded by korethis Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney by wartjr2373 Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Justice for All by Xcarvenger Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney by svedka Resident Evil 0 by Cgibson Resident Evil Director’s Cut by DSchmidt Resident Evil 2 (1998) by Millers C Resident Evil 3: Nemesis by Saiyuki12 Resident Evil: Survivor by el_tercer_poder Resident Evil Code: Veronica X by RE2LeonS Resident Evil Outbreak by RE2LeonS Resident Evil 4 by Headcrook Resident Evil 5 by bibliomaniac15 Mizzurna Falls by residenteevee (translated from Japanese) The Getaway by Robert Carr Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure by threetimes Bomberman Hero by mtkennerly The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt by Shotgunnova God of War by SamuraiX- God of War II by SamuraiX- God of War: Chains of Olympus by infoman80 Golden Sun by mtkennerly Golden Sun: The Lost Age by mtkennerly Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance by DJ Firewolf Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days by DJ Firewolf Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep by jeiburd426 Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories by dragonblade3325 Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories by MabinogiFan Kingdom Hearts Re:coded by DJ Firewolf Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX – Final Mix by DJ Firewolf Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX by DJ Firewolf Psychic Force by FoxinStars XIII by Deuce ex Defcon Killer7 by OrdogToxin EarthBound by TIDQ Perfect Dark by ironyisntdead Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World by ker_plop Tales of Destiny by Unos Hambalos Tales of Destiny II by Odin Tales of Phantasia by Unos Hambalos Tales of Legendia by Roratastic Halo 2 by Ferrik_Grey The Suffering by metal_cherry Tengai Makyou Collection by xue1 Jak II by Rexy Drakengard by Shirokage Suikoden by Sobou Starcraft by AdmiralPo I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream by angeldeb82 Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee by griselda_banks Koudelka by threetimes The Simpsons Game by Ratchet12345 Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain by Myellott Blood Omen 2 by Myellott Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver by Dark Id Soul Reaver 2 by Dark Id Ratchet & Clank by Rexy Ratchet & Clank Collection by Quolnok The Dig by angeldeb82 Metal Gear by Pluvius Metal Gear Solid by El Greco Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty by El Greco Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance by Dark Id Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater by Mhamlin Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots by SamuraiX- Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker by Icaris Metal Gear Acid by AC_Blaze Dino Crisis by Cybiolink8000 Dino Crisis 2 by Cybiolink8000 Pokemon Gold Version by mtkennerly Pokemon Red Version by mtkennerly Homeworld by YessMassterHG Homeworld: Cataclysm by YessMassterHG Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven by namahage (Japanese Dialogue Translation) Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe by Minty Fresh Death Mortal Kombat by Minty Fresh Death Mortal Kombat X by Minty Fresh Death Grandia by Shotgunnova Grandia II by bizob66 Dead Rising by Berserker Dying Light by dnextreme88 Persona 2: Eternal Punishment by MikeWright Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 by Riou_McDohl Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Portable by kameraida Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga by NoCookieHere Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 by NoCookieHere Shin Megami Tensei IV by charoplet Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne by gameander Shadow Hearts by gutterfiend Shadow Hearts: Covenant by threetimes Half-Life by wel Half-Life 2 by vegetarian_onos Half-Life 2: Episode One by ironyisntdead Rogue Galaxy by Synsacra Rule of Rose by mtkennerly Lufia & the Fortress of Doom by dinobotmaximized Metal Slader Glory: Director's Cut by xue1 Chrono Cross by Sheamon Chrono Cross by Zeality (full) Chrono Trigger by Super Slash Odin Sphere by Neophoton Red Dead Redemption by Shotgunnova Threads of Fate by Shotgunnova Hotel Dusk: Room 215 by chibischala The Legend of Dragoon by Shotgunnova Super Mario Sunshine by APlusle Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars by snoocete Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time by chandlerbing Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga by Super Slash Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door by Super Slash Super Paper Mario by Super Slash Super Princess Peach by Llamaman2 Yoshi's Story by ironyisntdead SimCity by VinnyVideo Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones by jrdemr Hybrid Heaven by Pandora_aden Advance Wars by snoocete Brigandine by Gourry Arc the Lad Collection by coldfire_sedai Advance Wars: Dual Strike by JustChillin Advance Wars: Days of Ruin by JustChillin Disgaea: Hour of Darkness by UltimaterializerX Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories by NoshRagal The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword by VisionofChaos The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening by mtkennerly The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures by whacked_rak The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past by EvilGiegue The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time by davogones (text dump) The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap by Crocomire Ghostbusters: The Video Game by Mrmichaelt Shadow the Hedgehog by mtkennerly Devil May Cry by RudolphXMcGree Devil May Cry 2 by mtkennerly Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening by kanzakii Devil May Cry 4 by Lunadea GoldenEye 007 by Shotgunnova Daxter by CalmJester Full Throttle by Lando_Kashmir PaRappa the Rapper by angeldeb82 PaRappa the Rapper 2 by angeldeb82 No More Heroes by Wanderglass Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together by MostSeriousness Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis by Shotgunnova Breath of Fire II by Moggy Breath of Fire III by bmecoli / DavidK519 Breath of Fire IV by Unos Hambalos Legend of Legaia by Sise_Neg Legaia 2: Duel Saga by Aeris17 Galerians by theWallflower00 Killer Instinct by HarkenSlash D2 by Syonyx Time Crisis 3 by AC_Blaze Street Fighter II by HarkenSlash Street Fighter V by AndyKusanagi The Oregon Trail by VinnyVideo Norse by Norsewest: The Return of the Lost Vikings by CaptainDrakesGhost Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete by Shotgunnova Lunar 2: Eternal Blue by Shotgunnova Primal by babigurl94 The 3rd Birthday (Parasite Eve 3) by Cremdogz Star Wars: The Force Unleashed by Axel7174 Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow by bmecoli Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia by Celtic7Guardian Castlevania: Curse of Darkness by Berserker Castlevania Double Pack by Kegmiester Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin by akura_integra Skies of Arcadia by metal_cherry Illusion of Gaia by Sei Kasagi Blinx: The Time Sweeper by knuckles_sonic8 Fire Emblem by Apujanata Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn by darkenedsakura Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance by Kh40t1x Fire Emblem: Monshou no Nazo by Aveyn_Knight Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones by iammaxhailme Hotline Miami by yeb_LV Viewtiful Joe by UltraVioletGirl BioShock Infinite by Shotgunnova Mafia by Athawolfus MediEvil by Snow_Guard (it’s mine!) Spider-Man by dinobotmaximized (cutscenes only) Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars by Engineer Cid Maximo: Ghosts to Glory by Shinmen Musashi Trauma Center: Under the Knife by kayay78 Valis III by mtkennerly From Russia With Love by ironyisntdead Gun by Lonegunn Custom Robo by harvickfan2919 Sonic Heroes by me frog Secret of Mana by narshe101 Tomb Raider (2013) by Snow_Guard (yep, it’s mine) Vandal Hearts by Kamau Tales of Monkey Island by angeldeb82 The Secret of Monkey Island by HRahman Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas by Omah Grand Theft Auto IV by InfernoSD Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony by InfernoSD Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories by Viogamer Battletoads by dinobotmaximized Mega Man ZX by RandyPandy Mega Man Legends 2 by Estil Mega Man Battle Network 3: Blue Version by BF_Gamer Mega Man Legends by Estil Mega Man X Collection by Boco the Chokobo / Reeve Animaniacs by RandyPandy Spellcaster by dinobotmaximized Outlaw Golf / Darkened Skye by pure mind games Night Trap: 25th Anniversary Edition by angeldeb82 Shadow Madness by threetimes Strahl: Himerareshi Nanatsu no Hikari by MartinIIIa Ys III: Wanderers from Ys by shoecream Wild Arms by Psycho_Crack Wild Arms 2 by Unos Hambalos Wild Arms 3 by Shotgunnova Wild Arms 4 by Shotgunnova Gunbird by Saikyo Mog Injustice: Gods Among Us by Lei-Lei Injustice 2 by ChrisWolvie Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors by NorseFTX The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning by dark52 The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night by Rexy Langrisser II by Renolan The Lost Vikings by GLSicherman Lost Vikings 2 by CaptainDrakesGhost Warsong by Renolan Eternal Sonata by ProfessorTofty Max Payne by Cybiolink8000 Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne by Cybiolink8000 Warcraft: Orcs & Humans by ironyisntdead Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness by ironyisntdead Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos by Apathetic Aardvark Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne by Apathetic Aardvark Need for Speed: Most Wanted by led_zeppelin_19 Chaos Legion by mucals / Kouli Radical Dreamers by Zeality Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards by Raph136 Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction by Raph136 Mischief Makers by alpha_door Arc Rise Fantasia by MabinogiFan THE INTERNET Heavenly Sword by tacitanumeria https://tacitanumeria.livejournal.com/7906.html Grand Theft Auto V https://www.grandtheftwiki.com/Category:Scripts_for_GTA_V Resident Evil 6 by DarkBlood999 https://www.ign.com/boards/threads/heres-the-resident-evil-6-script.453770215/ Tales of Xillia by valkiria422 https://docs.google.com/document/d/13ALQNRgoIlxFCXjJW_gC210PKvJOAue_IfpAaGfF7Ek/edit https://valkyria422.tumblr.com/post/87987114055/tales-of-xillia-game-script/amp Futurama the Videogame https://theinfosphere.org/Transcript:Futurama_(video_game) Translated (Russian) Silent Hill Downpour by Nightmarish Dream https://nightmarish-dream.ru/silent-hill-downpour/script.html (English / Russian) Silent Hill Homecoming by Nightmarish Dream https://nightmarish-dream.ru/silent-hill-homecoming/script.html (English / Russian) Silent Hill Shattered Memories by Nightmarish Dream https://nightmarish-dream.ru/silent-hill-shattered-memories/script.html (English / Russian) Silent Hill Origins by Nightmarish Dream https://nightmarish-dream.ru/silent-hill-origins/script.html (English / Russian) Silent Hill 4: The Room by Nightmarish Dream https://nightmarish-dream.ru/silent-hill-4-the-room/script.html (English / Russian) Silent Hill 3 by Nightmarish Dream https://nightmarish-dream.ru/silent-hill-3/script.html (English / Russian) Silent Hill 2 by Nightmarish Dream https://nightmarish-dream.ru/silent-hill-2/script.html (English / Russian) Silent Hill by Nightmarish Dream https://nightmarish-dream.ru/silent-hill/script.html (English / Russian) Metal Gear Solid translated by Alex Kaiten http://asukastrikes.ru/Kaitenstrikes/perevody/mgs_1.htm Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty translated by Alex Kaiten http://asukastrikes.ru/Kaitenstrikes/perevody/mgs2_1.htm Metal Gear Solid 2: Snake Tales translated by Alex Kaiten http://asukastrikes.ru/Kaitenstrikes/perevody/st_1.htm Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater translated by Alex Kaiten http://asukastrikes.ru/Kaitenstrikes/perevody/mgs3_1.htm Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots translated by EsTeL (group) http://asukastrikes.ru/Kaitenstrikes/perevody/MGS4_1.htm Metal Gear Solid: Ghost Babel translated by SkaarjD http://asukastrikes.ru/Kaitenstrikes/perevody/mg_gb_1.htm Metal Gear Ac!d translated by Alex Kaiten and DrLeo http://asukastrikes.ru/Kaitenstrikes/perevody/mga_1.htm Metal Gear Solid: Piece Walker translated by Alex Kaiten http://asukastrikes.ru/Kaitenstrikes/perevody/PW_index.htm Front Mission 3 translated by Alex Kaiten http://asukastrikes.ru/Kaitenstrikes/perevody/fm3_1.htm Final Fantasy X translated by Nikita Gurgutz http://asukastrikes.ru/Kaitenstrikes/perevody/FF_1.htm Category:Blog posts